Family
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: Gray is having strange dreams about a group of people attacking. Does this have something to do about what's been going on around Fiore, all around Fiore the guilds have been disappearing. Suddenly Fairytail is attacked and Gray and the team are transported to a different continent, now they have to try and find everybody while Gray is trying to find out what it has to do with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys new story I hope you like it. (I don't own Faiytail) also a bit is inspired from Harry potter.**

Family

Chapter 1: And the fight begins

 _There was fire and smoke. There were screams and cries. There was blood and death. Why was this happening? Was this a dream? He certainly hoped so. He vaguely remembered hitting his pillow on his bed, but this feels to real to be a dream. He's running through a torn-apart town, destroying everything in sight with his magic. Hang on. That's not his magic. What's happening? He feels like his hyperventilating, but his chest isn't rapidly moving up and down. He tries to look around him and move, but he can't. He just keeps running and attacking…and killing. Is this a nightmare? He sure bloody well hoped so. Because if this wasn't, then that would make him-then that would make him- He couldn't finish the sentence. He was just going to assume that this was a dream. He reluctantly let whatever was controlling him, guide him through town. He-well the person who was controlling him or whatever it was-turned its head side to side. There were two other people on each side of him. Who were they? He had no idea, but apparently, the person or thing controlling him does. His arm pointed in different directions of the town, and the four-other people nodded and headed that way._

 _He wanted to shout at them to stop what they were doing. Stop destroying the town and to stop killing the people. Don't they know what it could do to a person? They obviously don't, because then why would they do it in the first place? He just kept running on. His not-magic was activated, and it was shot at a family, but just barely missed them. They were huddled up in a corner altogether, terrified. There were two little girls, crying, and their Dad was in the middle, hugging them tightly to him. He was shouting at him to go away and leave them alone. The Dad was crying as well, but he was trying to act strong, and brave for his two little girls. One of them was clutching a teddy bear, while the other one was hugging her Dad so tightly and was screaming her heart out. The thing that was controlling him laughed, but he tried to stop, he really did. He screamed for this thing to stop, begged him, pleaded him to stop. He wanted to cry, he desperately wanted to cry but he couldn't. Not for those people, not for the world and not for himself. Suddenly he felt warm liquid, trickling down his face. The thing controlling him stopped his magic, and maniac laughing. His hand was lifted to his face and he felt the tears get wiped off. In his mind, he saw the two girls and the Dad escape. He mentally breathed a sigh of relieve, glad that they got away and he didn't have to go through with that._ _Suddenly his hands waved in front of him and something that looked like mist swirled in the air before him and then he suddenly saw himself. He could see his face and he could see the eyes of the controller, they looked so familiar, then everything went black._

Gray awoke with a jolt. Someone was knocking-well-it actually sounded as if they were trying to knock his door down with a log. It kinda reminded Gray of a book he once read. Gray groggily got out of bed, still shaky and sweaty from the nightmare. He walked towards the door, thinking what the hell that dream was about. Did it mean something? Was it going to happen, or had it already happened? Was like one of those premonitions that Carla normally gets? He wasn't too sure, maybe he should tell the Master about this-wait should he though? Should he tell the Master just yet, or should he wait? He still didn't really understand it himself yet so how was he going to tell the Master? Maybe it was a warning, maybe it meant something bad was coming. He was too engrossed with his thoughts too realise that he was just about to walk straight at the door.

"Gahh!" He yelled with surprise. He fell flat on his back on the floor. He heard the person outside stifle a laugh outside and growled. He knew exactly who it was.

"You ok in there, IceBlock?" He asked. Gray rubbed his head, grimacing as he stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine flamebrain and shut up." This just made Natsu crack up even more. Gray growled again and wiped some sweat of his face as he opened the door.

"What do you want Flamebrain?" He asked, tiredly, crossing his arms and leaning on the door.

"Is this where you've been all day huh? Sleeping in and being a lazy but? You got the whole guild worried. Except for me obviously." Gray was surprised. Was he really sleeping in for that long? It did not feel like it.

"What do you mean 'All day'?" Natsu looked at him as if he grew two heads.

"What I mean is that you've been off in dreamy land all day, while the rest of the guild was worried about you. Come on now, you've got some explaining and apologising to do." Gray yelped in surprise as he was suddenly dragged out of his house by the arm.

"Woah, woah, woah. Ok, ok, ok, ok. I'm coming, just let go you idiot! I can walk on my own." He tried desperately to get out of Natsu's grip, but the more he struggled the more Natsu's grip got tighter.

"Nah, if I do you're just gonna run away."

"I promise I won't." Gray tried. Well it might not have been truthful, but who could blame him? He was probably going to have to face the wrath of Erza Scarlet, and he was definitely not in the mood for that.

"Nope. You are coming with me, and you're going to face the wrath of Erza and I am so going to laugh while you get your head smashed by her." Natsu laughed, while Gray just grumbled and crossed his arms and looked away.

* * *

It was a little while later before Gray and Natsu arrived back in the guild.

"Ah, there you are Gray. Where have you been all day?" Erza asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ehhhh..." Gray said, scratching at the back of his neck, sheepishly. She looked at him, expectantly. "I-uh-I might've been asleep." He replied, unsure. She didn't say anything first, but then he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his head and found himself holding his head in pain.

"Aaahh! Erza! What was that for?"

"You had me worried for nothing." She said and stomped of towards the others side of the guild.

"Jeeze, what's her problem?" Gray asked Mira, as he walked up to the bar and sat down. She smiled sadly at him.

"Don't worry, we're all a bit on edge lately." She replied, sighing and he looked at her curious.

"Why? Is there something going on." She looked at him in surprised and covered her mouth.

"Oh-er-I-it's nothing. Never mind what I said. Er, what would you like to eat?" She asked, changing the subject. He ordered a soup and a few minutes later, she came back with his soup.

"Wow, for someone who slept all morning, you sure look tired." A Mira asked, handing him his food. Gray sat up and started to eat his soup. He took a spoonful and sipped at it. As soon as it reached his mouth, he choked. His mouth felt like it was on FIRE. Seriously, this soup was way too hot.

"Oh, sorry Gray. I didn't mean to make it that hot, I've had a lot on my mind and I was a little distracted." Mira apologised. Gray recovered; he shook his head. C _ould she be worried about the same thing as Erza was? And if that was the case, why were they worried in the first place?_

"That's fine Mira, thanks for the soup. And I'm perfectly fine though I don't feel that tired." Of course, that was a lie, he felt like he was going to drop at any second, but he didn't want to worry Mira or anyone else, and plus he already slept for half the day, he didn't really want to go to bed just yet. Mira still didn't look convinced, and much to Gray's annoyance, Cana didn't either, (Who, by the way, was apparently eavesdropping.)

"Really, 'cause you don't look like it." She pointed out. He sighed, he wished they would drop the subject already, he really didn't feel like talking about it right now.

"Yeah Gray, your eyes are like hanging out of your head." Gray looked over to find Lucy sitting next to him.

"I said I'm fine. Can you three please stop bothering me now?" He asked. The three girls looked over at each other, unconvinced, but they shrugged and nodded anyway.

"Thank you." Now he can finely eat his soup in peace. He used his ice magic to cool the soup down and took a sip of it.

A little while later, Gray was standing and leaning on one of the pillars of the guild with his team (minus Erza) waiting for the Master to arrive. Mira had told them a few minutes ago that the master had grave news to tell us. He hoped that it wasn't that bad and that it was all a big joke, of course Gray new that it wasn't but still.

"Mmm, when is the master getting here!?" Natsu Shouted, outraged.

"Natsu calm down, he'll be here soon." Lucy said to him, annoyed.

"Yeah flamebrain, jeeze." Gray sighed, looking towards the stage, not making eye contact with any of them.

"What was that Ice Prick!" Gray sighed again and just ignored him. After five more minutes of waiting and five more minutes of Natsu's complaining, the Master walked onto the stage. He had a grim expression on his face, his eyes glittering with worry and concern; his hands were clasped together behind his back. The S-class mages were following behind him: Erza, Mira and Gildarts all with the same grim expressions.

"I have some news." He started. Gray could feel his heart starting to beat up faster than expected. What news did the Master have? What was happening? Was this about why Erza and Mir had been worried. Was it bad? People started to murmur in hush whispers, but were silent once the Master began again.

"Lately, guilds across Fiore have been disappearing without a trace-"

"WHAT!"

"Master, what do you mean?"

"Are they ok?"

"Who took them?"

"What about Lamia Scale? They're still alright, right?" Gray asked that one. He just curious to see if they were alright because they have worked together numerous occasions, it's not just because of Lyon, it's not like he cared for the guy or whatever. The Master had had enough and shouted them to stop and let him explain. Gray jumped a little at the master's booming voice.

"We will help in any way we can. We don't know who took them, but all the council has told me is that the Dark Guild only consists of five people."

"What? Five people?" Bisca gasped.

"It only took five people to already take already half the guilds in Fiore?" Maceo asked.

"That's crazy." Wakabe exclaimed. The Master nodded sadly.

"And Gray." He started, Gray looked up at the Master. "I'm afraid that Lamia Scale has already been taken."

"What? But that can't be? What?" He asked, shocked. Lucy put a comforting hand on Gray's shoulder and smiled sadly.

"It'll be alright Gray. I'm sure that Lyons fine." Gray turned away and crossed his arms.

"Please, as if I care about that ice bastard." He grumbled.

"If you didn't care then why did you ask?" Natsu asked, annoyingly.

"I was just curious that's all." Gray defended. Natsu didn't look convinced and smirked.

"Sure iceblock."

"What did you just call me?" Natsu had opened his mouth to retort, but a scary voice interrupted them.

"BOYS! The Master has some other news." Erza shouted from the stage. The boys gulped and turned their attention back to gramps.

"They haven't just been kidnapping the guilds they've also being destroying towns, but not in our country. This guild is from the Country called Kascealia."

"Kascealia? Isn't that the country of eternal snow?" Juvia asked.

"Yes Juvia, it is."

"If they're from a different country, then why are they kidnapping our guilds?" Gajeel asked, chumping on a piece of Iron.

"The Council thinks because they either want the power for something and they attack before we put a stop to it, or they're looking for someone."

"Who do you think they're looking for?" Erza asked, looking at him curiously.

"We do not yet know. But the council has just ordered us to be careful and watch out. If it was up to me I would say we'll go out to look for them, but they are right, they are a very dangerous guild and there is only one of us."

"So, what do you mean then? We just stay here and do absolutely nothing to help?" Natsu asked, outraged. Gray did see that Natsu had a point, (Not that he would ever admit it.) But whoever this guild was, he would gladly go and punch their face like there's no tomorrow.

"Yes. Natsu. I don't like it as well, but if they are really strong as the council says they are, then there's nothing we can do about it. I'm sorry." Gray and the rest of them just stood there, shocked. Since when did gramps ever talk like that? They can't be that strong, can they?

"Master! You can't be serious!" Some of their guild mates started shouting at the Master but Gray was lost in his own thoughts though. They must be even more dangerous than the Master is letting on though, because usually gramps wouldn't care what the council say's and they'll just head straight into any battle without a second thought. And boy did Gray want to go into battle with them right now and pound their faces. He needed to make sure that Lyon and err-Lamia Scale and the others were alright. He hoped so. He still couldn't believe that only five wizards were able to take half of the guilds already.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Gray jumped at the sound of the master's voice. "I know you all want to go and avenge the guilds, but as much as it pains me, we can't do anything yet until we know for sure what we're dealing with here." Everyone looked down in shame and guilt. They all didn't want to admit it, but the Master was right. They had no idea what they were dealing with and had no idea where they are in the first place. They needed to get more information first before they send anyone into any danger. Gray wouldn't be able to stand it if they ran head first into battle and lost someone because they didn't even know a single detail about this guild.

"We are just waiting on information from the council as we speak. Once we know enough, then we can go straight into battle. Are we clear?" He asked and looked around. Everyone nodded slowly, and reluctantly went back to what they were doing.

Gray sat down at one of the tables in the far back corner of the guild with his team. No one talked that much, they were just too worried about what the Master said. Gray was looking down at his hands in his laps, lost in thoughts again. He just hoped that Lyo-that the other guilds were alright. And they weren't injured or anything. Trying to distract himself he thought back to his dream he had that morning. What did it mean? Was it just a random nightmare that he had, and it probably didn't mean anything? Or was it something else? He couldn't help but compare the people in his dream to the people that gramps said. Was it connected? Were they the dark guild that attacked the other guilds? But that would be crazy. Because then he might have something to do with this. Wait, that's ridiculous right? Why would he be part of it? He had no idea who they were, so how could he be part of it? Maybe it was just a nightmare? He thought about telling someone again, about this dream, like gramps, or Carla, or Erza even. But then he might be part of it. He shook his head and eventually decided to keep it to himself, for the moment at least.

The team was still sat in silence for about ten minutes, when Mirajane ran over to the Master, with a worried expression.

"Master we have an emergency mail." Mira exclaimed, hurriedly. She handed the Master the envelope, to which he took and opened it. Suddenly a light blue glow appeared and covered the guild hall. Once the light subsided, they realised that it was Jura. The sight of Jura made everyone in the guild stop what they were doing and looked over at the holoscoped Jura. There was something different about this Jura; he was a mess. His clothes were torn, he had bruises all over his face, he was down crouching on one knee, and there was blood all over him.

"Th-they have taken the c-council. They-there're coming f-for you now. Everyone is n-no longer safe. They're coming." Then he disappeared with a poof sound. The guild was shocked. Gray had never seen Jura like that, nor talked like that. Normally he was confident, and strong when he spoke; he never stuttered. And he's seen Jura in bad shape before, but this time, it was worse! It was just so unlike him. Were they really that strong?

Everyone was staring to panic now, getting up from their chairs and heading to the Master and asking him more questions. He was too in shock to answer any of them, he just stared at the letter where the once Jura had been. Gray noticed that the master was shaking slightly. What was going on?

Gray was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when suddenly the guild doors were blown open and flown to the back of the guild. Everyone in the guild ducked down just as the doors flew over their heads. The S-class mages quickly jumped to the side as they came hurtling through the air at them. Gray turned his head back towards the intruder and got ready in battle stance as well as some of the others.

The smoke from the doors cleared, and Gray could see just the shadow of the person approaching them. The person held a long golden staff in their right hand, that had a glowing, jade-coloured gem floating at the top of the staff, in an oval-shaped-like-eggshell. Gray looked at in awe and saw that the whole staff was gold, (he wasn't entirely sure if it was real gold though). At the top and underneath the golden oval looked as if there was a golden snake wrapped around it twice. The figure finally came into view and Gray was surprised when it was only one person.

"Now, my team did want to come, but I thought that better way to destroy FairyTail was to defeat them with only one person." The women laughed. Her laugh sent a shiver down Gray's spine; it was a cold, evil laugh. This woman was wearing a green, long-sleeve, flowing robe, with tiny blue snowflakes at the bottom of her dress. She had golden, blond hair in a plat, and it looked like she didn't have a guild mark, but Gray could tell that she was one of the five wizards that gramps was talking about. Gray could feel an enormous amount of energy coming from her, and for some reason it made him feel like he was about collapse from tiredness. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breath. He suddenly felt sweat twinkle down the side of his face and he started to pant a bit. He bent over and leant on one of the tables next to him. The guild looked over at him with worry.

"Gray what's wrong? Are you okay?" Lucy asked. Gray couldn't respond, his mind felt fuzzy and he was starting to get dizzy. His eyes were half open, and he placed his hand on the side of his head trying to ignore the throbbing. The Master looked over at the intruder, angrily. He activated his magic and grew, until he was as big as one of the giants from the sun village.

"Who are you? And what are you doing to Gray?" His voice boomed across the guild. The Woman just laughed again.

"Oh yes. Sorry. Where are my manners? I am the person who is about to kill all of you and as for Gray dear here, I just cut of his air supply. That's all." She said simply and shrugged her shoulders. She waved her hand over at Gray and a cold breeze hit his face. He felt the air push his hair back, and his eyes fluttered a bit from the force. He gasped and took a gulp of nice, cool air. He almost understood how Wendy felt now.

"That was just a demonstration for what my magic can do." She explained, smiling evilly. Gray and everyone else went into their battle stance and activated their magic, as they saw the wind pick up around her. Gray could still feel her magic power, it was even stronger when she activated it. It made him want to throw up. It was so dark, so evil. If this person was truly this strong, then how strong were the others going to be? Were they really going to be able to defeat them? Gray shook his head. Of course, they were. But, he now knew why the Master was so worried about beating them. But all he needed to worry about now, is beating her. The intruder waved her hand again and suddenly there was a big gust of wind.

Suddenly, Gray felt himself being lifted up by an invisible force kinda like the same from before when he felt like he was being choked. He looked down to find himself floating just a few feet of from the ground, he looked back up to find everyone else in the same position. Suddenly, he felt as if a giant brick was slammed down on his back and he now found himself laying flat down on his stomach on the ground. He groaned, as he got up and looked around to make sure everyone was alright. They seemed to be fine except for just a few minor scratches and bruises. Magic was starting to fly everywhere now. Different coloured beams were shot at the mage. The Master was trying to swat the mage away like a fly, but the mage was holding her golden staff at him, and it looked to Gray like there was an invisible shield.

He tried to find his team, when he realised they got separated during the battle, he finally spotted them on the other side of the hall. He quickly ran over to them, avoiding any attacks. He finally made it. Lucy had activated Taurus and Virgo, Loke was there by his magic also attacking. Natsu was firing his roar at her, and Erza had managed to quickly get over to them and had activated her armour and was charging at the intruder.

"Gray! Are you ok?" Happy asked. Gray nodded in reply.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, and he activated his Ice Make Magic and shot Lances at the mage.

"You sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I'm alright. Let's just focus on defeating her." Lucy nodded.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" A huge amount of ice, crawled along the floor from Gray's hands and it was about to reach the mage, but she destroyed it with a flick of her wrist.

"What the-" How was that even possible? His ice just disappeared completely. Gray tried a different spell.

"Ice Make-" He was cut off by a big gust of wind. It felt as if he was being punched in the stomach and he was flown back against the wall with a thud. The mage wagged her finger at him.

"Nah-ah. Naughty boy. Do I need to teach you a lesson? I think I do." She disappeared away from the master and the rest of them and reappeared on the stage. Everyone in the guild turned swivelled around with shock. She lifted her arms in the air and wind picked up around her. Gray looked at everyone; they were shivering. He felt strange, he was shaking too. How on earth could he feel the cold? He hadn't felt the cold in years, but now suddenly he was? It must be because of her magic. She chanted a spell; her voice echoed as she spoke.

"Master of Winds! Bring me those who serve the Wind to my aid! Bring me the Wind Chains!' Suddenly, ghost-like-figures appeared from the stage. Gray watched as they circled some of his guild members and went through them and vanish into thin air.

"What the hell!" He cried out suddenly. One came at him. He couldn't see the person per say, and it wasn't invisible as such, but he could still see the outline of the person. It was strange, Gray thought. It was like their 'body' was moving in a wavy manner. It was moving as if it was wind.

"Ice Make: Lance!" It shot straight through it! It kept flying as if nothing had happened. He dodged it just in time and watched as it disappeared through the wall. He looked over at everyone in the guild. Everyone was disappearing so quickly. He heard a shout coming from Romeo and saw that Maceo had disappeared; tears were starting to drip from Romeo's eyes. No way! Maceo couldn't leave like that! He couldn't just leave his son behind. Gray knew that it wasn't Macao's fault, but he knew what it felt like to lose a Father. But maybe he wasn't gone as Gray thought, he was just taken. Suddenly another wind chain flew straight through Romeo from his back and suddenly he was gone too. No! This cannot be happening! His family was disappearing in front of his eyes, again! Natsu was flown back next to him by a powerful wind spell and landed next to him.

"Natsu! You ok?" Gray asked, sending another spell to the mage. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah. I'm good." Natsu watched as Gray's spell disappeared once again. "I wonder how she's making your magic disappear like that?" He mused. Gray shrugged.

"I really don't know, but it's really frustrating. Ice Make: Hammer!" A large ice hammer appeared above her. Gray watched carefully as the mage lifted her golden staff quickly in the air and a gust of wind was produced from it and suddenly the hammer disappeared.

"It's the staff!" Gray said suddenly. Natsu looked at him, confused.

"What?" Gray pointed at the staff.

"The staff. She's using the staff to dispel my spells."

"Wait really?" Natsu asked, shocked.

"Yes. You see watch!" he produced another ice hammer which appeared above her head. Natsu watched as the wind mage raised her staff with rapid speed and deflect the spell. Natsu jerked his head back in surprise.

"What the-" Gray nodded.

"I know. How are we going to beat her?" Gray asked Natsu. Natsu grimaced, but it turned into a confident smile.

"I don't know, but I know that we will. FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" Fire was shot from Natsu's mouth and it streaked towards the wind mage. The mage just smirked, it made Gray want to go and punch her in the face. She waved her wand and a wind shield appeared. Natsu's spell bounced off it and flew in different directions.

"Grrr-She's so annoying." Gray's eyes widened as he watched Natsu throw a tantrum. Seriously though, right now?

"Why can't we attack her with any spells? She's the most annoying person in the world apart from Gray!"

"Hey!" He called out in protest, but their heads were suddenly bashed together.

"This is no time to be arguing. You two need to focus and help." Gray rubbed his head but nodded.

"Her staff is her weak point." He pointed to the staff. Erza looked at it with curiosity. She rubbed her chin then nodded.

"Right. Natsu, Gray: Retrieve the staff and try to destroy it." She ordered. "And Lucy?" Lucy looked over at her. "Help me distract her." She nodded in reply and they both ran towards the mage.

Gray and Natsu ran full speed at the mage, dodging spells from their friends, and then they both jumped in the air. Natsu was about to land a fire fist in her face, while Gray was reaching for the staff, but they were suddenly flown back by another gust of wind. They both hit the back of the guild wall with a thud and an owe. And not a second later, Lucy and Erza were knocked back in the same position.

"How are we going to beat her?" Lucy asked, rubbing her head while Gray helped her up. Gray shrugged. He looked around the guild, noticing that there weren't many of them left.

"Everyone's disappearing. What are we going to do?" he asked. Erza put her hand to her chin to think, but suddenly they heard Mira calling for them. They looked around to try and find her until Gray looked over behind one of the tables. That was unusual for Mira, Gray thought that she would've been fighting up at the front. He looked at others, just as confused, but they nodded and walked over to her and crouched down next to her.

"Mira, what are you doing?" Erza asked. Mira sighed, and reached for her pocket. She pulled out a blue, shiny ball, well lacrima.

"You guys have to go. You need to get some place safe." Erza shook her head in confusion and distraught.

"N-no. What are you talking about Mira? We're not about to leave you guys here alone."

"Please, you need to leave. We're already losing. She has already taken too much people and if we were to lose you guys, then…" She gulped and continued. "I don't know what we'll do. So please. Take this and get away as fast as you can." She handed the lacrima to Erza, but she shook her head again and pushed it away.

"I already told you, we are not leaving." But Mira pushed it back.

"Yes, yes you are. It's too dangerous for you guys. You need to leave."

"I-I can't-" But Mira cut her off. She suddenly pushed the lacrima in her hands and Gray, along with the rest of his team mates, were suddenly thrown against Erza.

"What the-?" He was about to ask. But then suddenly Mira was starting to fade. Everything in site was starting to swirl out of his vision as he felt like he was being lifted of the ground. The last thing he heard Mira say was Kasceilia. Why did she say Kasceilia? He wondered. And why was he suddenly thrown against Erza and was being transported to somewhere he had no idea?

 **Hi guys, hope you enjoyed this I am excited about this story, thanks for reading and please review what you think of it thanks :)**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out~**


	2. Where are we?

**Hi guys new chapter, hope you are enjoying the story so far. I know it's not much but after this chapter it does get better. (I don't own Fairytail)**

Chapter 2: Where are we?

Gray woke up, feeling something wet and cold from underneath his back. A groan escaped his lips as he sat up a bit, using his elbow as a support. He brushed the snow from his hair, which fell down from his fringe towards the ground, making a zig-zag pattern in the snow as they landed. He looked around to find that he was in a forest. The trees were big and bushy and were covered in snow like a blanket, making them look like they were just ready for bed. He looked up at the sky to find dark clouds above him, and looking like they were not leaving anytime soon, while letting beautiful pure white snowflakes fall from them. It was as if it was in slow motion. The snowflakes were falling side-to-side like you would in a slow dance; it was a very pretty site. Gray hasn't seen a good snowfall since he lived in Isvan. He sat up and looked around him, wondering where he was when suddenly he heard a groan.

"Uugh, my head. What happened?" Natsu asked, suddenly sitting up so fast that it took a few seconds for Gray to process what just happened. Natsu just noticed that Gray was there, because he shook his head and jumped back in surprise. "Gray? Wh-what the hell? What's happening? Where are we? Weren't we just in the guild? Why is it snowing? Did you do this snowflake? Because if you did-" Gray had had enough and punched Natsu in the face.

"Shut up flamebrain! Calm down would ya? I don't have the faintest idea where we are. Do you know?" He asked, Natsu rubbed his cheek with a frown and shook his head.

"No you idiot, that's why I asked you. You that dumb" He shot back. Gray glared at him and grabbed his collar.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you dumb, are you deaf too?"

"I got better hearing then you."

"Pfft, yeah right. I'm a dragon slayer; I'm the one who has better hearing out of the two of us."

"At least I have a good memory." Gray shot back, pointing to his head.

"Then how did we end up here, huh?" Gray was about to retort back, but he was cut off by a very scary person.

"BOYS! Shut up! You need to stop this at once." Gray let go of Natsu's collar and swivelled around to find a glaring Erza, who had her hands on her hips and was looking very scary and a nervous Lucy next to her, holding a cold Happy.

"Yes ma'am!" They both shouted as they slung their arms over their shoulders. Erza smiled approvingly. "Good." She then turned around the area to take in the view. She seemed mesmerized by the snow, yes it did snow in Magnolia, but it never snowed like this. It was just amazing, and the one thing that Gray noticed about the snow, was that it had a rose-pink sort of colour to it. For some reason, it made it seem enticing. It made him feel like he wanted to stay there forever and forever. He didn't know why though, maybe because it just made him feel more at home? Like he was in Isvan? Whatever it was he just kept staring at the snow, until Lucy spoke.

"So, where are we exactly? All I remember was that somebody broke into the guild, then we went into battle, then Mira-I think-transported us here?" She looked around at everyone, hoping that someone would have the answers. Gray put his hand to his chin and hummed, thinking. Where were they? He looked around again, trying to see if anything looked at least a little familiar. He sighed in defeat as nothing did. He shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea." He looked at Erza, Natsu, and Happy for any answers, but they both shook their heads in defeat.

"Natsu, what about your nose? Can you smell anything?" Happy asked, looking hopeful. Natsu looked up in the air and sniffed. He turned around in a circle, trying to see if anything smelt familiar, but once again he shook his head in defeat.

"Oh dammit! WHERE ARE WE!" Natsu started to shout and run around in a circle, annoyed and panicked. Gray wanted to do the same thing but thought it would be best not to since Erza was starting to get a little annoyed. She had had enough and punched Natsu on the head with her fist.

"That's enough. It isn't going to do us any good if we're panicking now just calm down." Natsu huffed and crossed his arms. "I wasn't panicking." Happy snickered, in Lucy's arms.

"Suuure, you weren't."

"Shut up Happy, you traitor." As Natsu and Happy were bickering, Gray kept replaying the recent events in his mind over and over again, trying to find any clue to where they were. His eyes widened in shock as a memory popped into his head. It was just before they had transported, Mira called them over during the battle and had given Erza the transporter. Gray heard her mutter something; it sounded like Kasceilia.

"Kasceilia." He muttered, Erza and Natsu didn't miss it.

"Kasceilia?" She repeated. Gray nodded.

"I think that's where we are. I remember hearing Mira mutter it just before we got transported." Erza nodded in reply.

"Yes, I remember her saying something like that now. Now it makes sense, she used those lacrima's where you could be transported to anywhere if you just say the place." She explained, then she suddenly jumped as if she was just stung by a wasp or something.

"You ok Erza?" Lucy asked, confused. Gray watched as Erza started look around at the ground as if searching something.

"Erza?" He asked, she still didn't respond until she dug through the snow in one spot and picked up a dull blue ball, that looked like a giant marble.

"Found it." She stood up and turned to face them again, holding out the lacrima. "This is it."

"The transporter lacrima?" Lucy asked to clarify, and Erza nodded. "Could we still use it to get back to the guild?"

"I'll try. I'm not so sure if it still works or not though." She muttered Fairy Tail and Gray and the others waited for something to happen. Gray was expecting to feel a gust of wind and with one whoosh or a flash of light and then they would all be back in the warmth and the laughter of the guild hall, but nothing happened. They were still there. Still in that snowy-covered forest. Gray sighed in defeat.

"Well that was pointless." He muttered.

"What are we going to do now?" Happy asked, uncertain, and looked towards Erza for answers, it took her a little while before she responded again with an answer.

"Well I think we should for one, get out of this forest and try and find a town or something." She looked at them for clarification and they nodded in reply. "Natsu, can you smell anything?" She sighed as if she looked like she was about to say something reluctantly. "Like food?" Natsu's face lit up in excitement, Gray smirked a bit. Honesty, it was like giving candy to a baby. Natsu closed his eyes and sniffed. He started walking, heading in the direction of the snow-covered trees. Gray followed behind with Lucy, Happy, and Erza, curious. Gray hoped that Natsu was leading them into a town or at least towards food. He himself was starting to get a bit hungry.

Gray was still mesmerised by the forest and its pink glowing snow. It was just so beautiful, he almost resented the fact that they were trying to get out of there, I mean, it was such a magnificent sight. He's never seen anything like it in Fiore, and he might never get the chance to see it again. That made him feel sad all of a sudden, should they even leave the forest? It didn't seem like a dangerous place to be in, on the contrary, he felt safe. He was about to ask everyone, but he realised that they had all stopped and were looking at the snow. He smiled softly and stopped walking as well. He was about to take in the view one more time when an elderly-women's voice echoed through the forest.

"Hey, you children. STOP!" He suddenly jumped out of his trance and looked towards the source. There was an elderly couple, running towards them at full speed. They both wore woolly clothes. The women had a purple scarf tightly wrapped around her neck, flapping around in the wind as she ran, she also wore a purple-lavender beanie that she frantically holding on so it wouldn't fall off, her coat was a nice violet colour that matched with her purple beanie and scarf and looked like it was just brought. Wow she really likes purple, Gray thought. He would've laughed a little if it wasn't for her panicked look on her face. The man next to her wore a dark grey scarf that was wrapped around three times on his next, he wore a grey, buttoned-up jacket which looked a few years old, but he didn't have a beanie on, so Gray could see he had light brown hair.

"STOP!" he shouted as they came to a halt in front of them and were panting. Gray looked at them confused, they had stopped at least that's what he thought until he turned around and realised that the others had not heard what he said and were still looking at the sight of the forest, turning around in all different directions trying to take in every single little detail.

"Please, stop." The man whispered, still out of breath. Gray jumped into action and went over to Lucy and Erza and shook their shoulders. They both jumped in surprise and looked at Gray with both confusion and frustration. Gray ignored that and went over to Natsu and punched him in the face.

"Wake up Pyro!" He shouted, Natsu doubled over and landed on the snow on his side. He grabbed his cheek in pain and glared up at Gray.

"What the hell iceprick!" Gray just ignored him as well and crouched down to Happy and shook him gently, who also jumped in surprise.

"Gray?" He looked up at him, and Gray picked him up and gave him to Lucy.

"Wha-what happened? Weren't we just about to leave?" Lucy asked, shivering slightly from the cold. Gray shrugged his shoulders. He did not know what was going on. It felt as if he were in a trance back then. How could he think that he wanted to stay? How could he forget that their friends were in trouble and they had to find them? He felt ashamed that he forgot.

The elderly couple stood up straight, coughing a bit and cleared their throat. "You children need to come with us." The man said, hurriedly and darting his eyes around the forest as if something were about to jump up at them. Gray was about to ask why when Natsu cut in front of him and did it for him.

"And Why should we do that? We barely even know you." He said, crossing his arms and looking suspiciously at them.

"Natsu, don't be rude." Lucy hissed. Erza stepped in front of the team and looked at the elderly couple.

"What happened to us?" She asked. Gray was wondering the exact same thing. What had happened to them? It felt as if there was a force taking over them or something. The woman sighed.

"You were about to fall into a trap." Gray looked at her shocked, and he imagined the others were looking at her in a similar way. A trap? What was she talking about?

"What do you mean by that?" Happy asked.

"woah, that cat can talk?" The man asked, shocked, taking a few step backs in surprise. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, you haven't seen an exceed before?" He asked, the man shook his head and opened his mouth before the elderly lady next to him spoke.

"We can sort this out later. We just need to leave, this forest is dangerous-" A huge gust of wind suddenly interrupted, the lady had to grab her beanie just before it fell off. Gray watched as the snow suddenly picked up and started to rapidly move in swirls all around them. The snow started to swirl around him, trapping him like a cage would. He took a few steps back and covered his face as the force of the wind hit him, he could hear the others yelling his name, but then they turned into yells of panic as the snow started to wrap around them as well. This snow was definitely strange, because he could feel the cold; he started shivering slightly. He rubbed his arms as his teeth started to chatter a little, but he gritted his teeth to make them stop. If Natsu sore this, he would never let Gray live it down. Suddenly the shivering stopped, the coldness was leaving, and the snow was blowing away. It swished away through the air like a wave would at a beach and disappear completely. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get his head wrapped around about what just happened.

He looked up and saw the man manoeuvred his hands, as if he was miming. Gray watched in awe as the snow from the others twirl through the air and disappear. The man stopped and looked at them with utmost seriousness.

"You need to come with us straight away." Erza looked like she had just eaten a very bitter strawberry cake and nodded in reply. She gestured the others to follow and Gray was more than glad to agree.

 **Thank you for reading it I hope it was good. Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out~**


End file.
